User talk:Larkflight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prophecy of the Stars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DawnClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:12, August 23, 2011 HAI HAI LARKY TO THE WIKI AND PUT SOMETHING ON YOUR PROFILE NYA -Blackfur P.S. and can you come one MSN messenger chat thingplease :3 hey larky can you come on the chat of this wiki? -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 21:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) uh.... uh... larky where did you get the "NEN-NYA~!" thing from cuase i remember putting it in one of my oldsiggies -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) well ok you don't really need to change it hey can you come on the wiki's chat pwease :3 -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 23:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) whoa whoa whoa whoa you really did say that? you know when the antilarkflight user came on chat the person said you did/said some NASTY things did you really say that? cause i read thet LONG message you sent to skyhigh it said that you said that. i wanna know what happened EXACTLY NOW! im really confused ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 15:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) larky i got your MSN message so can you come on now? PLEASE GO ON MSN ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 20:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) MSN? PWEASE~! :3 pwease can you sigh in to MSN? pwease? i wanna chat now im bored alittle ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 21:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) hey larky are you okay? hey larky how's it going? i heard PA gotten in a MASSIVE snowstorm i hope your okay ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 22:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC) hey larky. u okay? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC) hey alrky can you come on MSN right now? :3 Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 02:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) YAY LARKY YOUR BACK NYA~! I MISSED YOU ~BLACKFUR ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 23:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I unblocked him, but he told me you had your period all over your bed. BTA~No, I'm Not a Girl!~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I unblocked both his accounts. But I'll check. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Both accounts are unblocked. I don't know why you can't get back on BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) you back on the Jackie Wiki? BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) HEY LARKY GET ON CHAT AND SIGH IN MESSENGER PWEASE :3 ~BLACKFUR ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 21:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No! Don't leave! BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I added you. Check it out! <3 BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 00:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. If you weren't a girl, yo bro wouldn't have told me about the "bed" thing. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 00:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey larky if your on get on the jackie wiki chat ~Blackfur your brother made another account *sigh* what a pain in the ass ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 01:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat Larkie my chat's working. We're getting on the chat I'll be on all day come on! Gingerleap 16:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey Larky did you know that BTA is very gullible when it comes to ''you ''i think he likes you VERY MUCH your bro told him that you were dead and he belived it and worried sick for you being missing >:3 EVIL KITTEH FACE >:3 ~Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 17:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) oh and can you tell me your hotmail password casue of forgot XD ~Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 17:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) . . . Are you okay, Larkie? :( Gingerleap 02:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) LARKY!!!! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY??? I SAW YOU COMMENTED ON MY BLOG!!!!! BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 03:11, December 19, 2011 (UTC) "Gay furball"???..........I love you, Larky <3 BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 03:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) The one I wrote on the Warrior's Fanfiction Wiki? "Skybreathe's Story?" If it is that one, I'll start right away. If it's another one, let me know. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 03:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll start......part 2. you're in it, y'know. I have it all planned out. You're not really a major character in "Skybreathe's Story," but we'll mate and have kits in the sequel: "Into the World of Night." BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 03:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Th-thank you. I was going to write part 2, but no one seemed to read part 1, so I stopped. Now that I know someone likes it.......I gotta go. I'll stay up all night writing the rest of the series and I'll type it tomorrow morning when I wake up. I love you. Get some rest. <3 BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 03:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) You on? Hey, Larky. You on? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll start typing part 2. so can you tell me about your cancer? or do you not want to talk about it? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. I wasn't really thinking you'd tell me anyways. oh, I told the users on the Jackie Wiki you're ok, but you didn't want any of them messaging you. that's ok, right? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) alright. i won't BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) so.......why'd you put that message up on your profile for the Jackie Wiki? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) OH MAI GAWD LARKY~!!!!! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH COME ON THIS WIKI"S CHAT NYA~! http://battleofthegodsroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity COME ON COME I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH ~BLACKFUR Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 16:43, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Larkie! You're back! Oh my..! I've been worried sick! *hugs* How are you? Look, I'm on chat if you wanna talk. If not, I'm just glad you're back. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... 16:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) why'd you leave chat? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 17:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) In the end Hey Larkie. Right, first things first. I don't know whether you will die or not, but I want to tell you a few things. I'm sorry about chat. I take back everything I said. I will miss you if you die, truly. If you are going to die, then I hope the rest of your life is happy. It's been brilliant knowing you. I will miss you. *hugs* :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... 19:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC)